La guardia nocturna
by tbornotb
Summary: House y Cameron tienen una relación estable, y buscan nuevas experiencias y lugares como expresar su amor. Esta es mi primer fic hot.


**LA GUARDIA NOCTURNA.**

Desde que estamos juntos nunca ha querido volver a diagnóstico, he tratado de insistir, pero es más porfiada que una mula y siempre obtengo la misma respuesta, que trabajar y vivir juntos puede ser complicado, sobre todo si soy su jefe y es mejor que se mantenga en urgencias y si necesito ayuda que se la pida, y resulta que al final he tenido que pedir siempre su ayuda porque tengo un par de idiotas como subordinados, en fin no es de eso que quiero hablarles, sino de las guardias nocturnas.

Porque ya les he dicho que Cuddy es una perversa que no sólo me tortura con pasar consultas, sino que también con las guardias nocturnas de Cameron, porque aunque no lo reconozco abiertamente me he acostumbrado tanto a estar con ella en las noches que cada 15 días son una tortura quedarme solo, ni siquiera sé lo he dicho a Wilson, pero creo que lo sospecha porque en esas ocasiones va mi casa y se queda hasta tarde haciéndome compañía. Claro que después que se va yo doy mil vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir hasta que me tomó un par de vicodinas, y cuando tengo esas pastillas entre mis manos pienso que me he convertido en un adicto a ella, a su presencia, a su aroma a sus besos a todo, "idiota" me digo "pareces un adolescente de 15 años, compórtate House no eres tan joven".

Bueno resulta que un buen día me avisó que tenía guardia nocturna y extrañamente me guiñó un ojo, aprendí que eran pequeños mensajes que me enviaba y si yo era lo suficientemente perspicaz me quedaría pensando. Durante la tarde cuando ella venía entrando y yo saliendo además de saludarnos me susurró, "ya te vas, pensé en pasar por tu despacho" y su mano se metió por debajo de mi camisa, abrí los ojos de par en par mientras ella se marchaba, me volví a mirarla y sonreí. Esa mujer me enloquecía, pero claro nunca lo aceptaría a viva voz.

Así que me volví sobre mis pasos y me fui a mi despacho, sabía que Wilson estaba en el suyo, aún era temprano y quería molestarlo, de pronto sin notarlo el hospital había quedado vacío, sólo las enfermeras e internos pululaban por allí, Wilson se fue, con la excusa de descansar, como si no lo conociera y me dijo "qué, te quedaras esperando a Cameron toda la noche" y se alejó, recordé porque me había quedado, me fui a mi despacho y encendí la pequeña luz de mi escritorio mientras me tiraba en mi chaise long y ponía la música por si me daba sueño y ella no aparecía, no sé cuanto estuve así cuando sentí que alguien corría las persianas, y se acercaba, era ella, me dio un suave beso en la majilla y me susurró al oído, "ven" mientras tomaba mi mano para que me levantara, lo hice, me agarró por la cintura juntando su cuerpo con el mío y me susurró "aquí fue donde te besé por primera vez, recuerdas" , "yo diría que aquí me embaucaste para robar mi sangre", pero ella replicó "tu me respondiste" y entonces sólo sonreí, no aguanté y pegue mis labios a los suyo y al instante abrió su boca y me dejó explorar en ella. Mi brazo libre paso por su cintura pegándola a mi y al mismo tiempo comencé a meter mis dedos debajo de ese pijama de urgencias, que en ese momento me pareció mas erótico que nunca, se veía hermosa con el pelo tomado, bajé por su cuello mientras sentía como su respiración se hacía más rápida e irregular, solté mi bastón y me quité la chaqueta, no sé como la levanté y la llevé hasta el escritorio botando todo lo que había encima. Rodeo con sus piernas mi cintura, y mis manos siguieron recorriendo su piel tratando de sacarle la camisa hasta que por fin lo logré, al igual que su brasier, no sé donde fueron a dar, lo único que tenía claro es que deseaba tocar sus pechos, jugar con sus pezones, me encantan ya se los he dicho, son pequeños, pero perfectos, y ella estiró su cuello hacia atrás y ese fue mi próximo destino, la vi sonreír y la escuché suspirar.

De pronto sentí su mano sobre mi pantalón, donde mi erección ya era evidente, subió hasta el cinturón y desabrochó mis pantalones dejándome sólo en bóxer, y pasó luego sus manos a mi trasero para acercarme a ella, para no dejarme escapar.

No tengo idea como me las arreglé para quitarle esos pantalones y teniéndola a mi merced bajé por su vientre hasta llegar al centro mismo de su feminidad, me deleité en ella saboreando cada centímetro de su ser, la sentí estremecer con el roce de mi barba, sentía unos deseos incontrolables de penetrarla, y no sé como me aguanté, fue ella quien después de tratar de reprimir sus gemidos que habrían despertado a medio hospital, me dijo "House, para, por favor, por favor" con voz entrecortada, tomó mi rostro para que subiera hasta ella y vi en sus ojos deseo, urgencia, "hazlo ya", me dijo, pero fue más rápida que yo y me bajo los bóxer dejando mi erección expuesta, rodee su cintura con una brazo para temer más control. La penetré lentamente mirándola a los ojos, sus piernas pasaron sobre mis caderas mientras iniciaba un movimiento rítmico que luego ella acompañó, me besó para reprimir los gemidos de ambos.

Cada vez nos movíamos mas rápido mientras sentía su respiración entrecortada sobre mi cuello, sin darnos cuenta estábamos casi completamente sobre el escritorio, sólo una de mis piernas tocaba aún el suelo y una de mis manos acariciaba uno de sus pechos mientras con la otra intentaba sujetarme a la superficie, mi boca no dejo de buscar la suya, ya ambos sabíamos que el fin estaba cerca, ella comenzó a susurrar mi nombre y eso aumento mi ritmo y cuando por fin me derrame en su interior sentí como su ser se contraía, sus piernas apretaban mi cintura y sus manos se me clavaban en la espalda.

Cuado nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron me dijo que me fuera a casa a dormir, que lo necesitaba, le hice caso, cuando llegué me di una ducha, tomé un par de vicodinas y me metí a la cama, su lado estaba vacío, me aferre a su almohada y con una sonrisa en los labios me dormí.

Pero esta que acabo de contarles fue sólo la primera vez que lo hicimos en el hospital de noche, lo recuerdo porque fue así como comenzamos nuestros recorridos nocturnos cada vez que ella tenía guardia.


End file.
